extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Achaea
General Information Catholic (until 1432) Orthodox (since 1432) |culture = Lombard (Latin) (until 1432) Greek (Hellenic) (since 1432) |tech_group = Eastern|rank = Duchy|capital = Acaia (1773)|government = Feudal Monarchy|tag = ACH|development = Start: 18}} is a Catholic Lombard feudal monarchy located in the Morea area, Balkans region, of the Eastern Europe subcontinent; arising during 'The Third Crusade' era. Emerging, gaining cores, from Orthodox in 1205 the crusader state borders fellow Catholic countries ( northeast), Orthodox countries ( north across the Ionian Sea) and surrounded by the waters of the Eastern Mediterranean area (Mediterranean region). The country will change its state religion from Catholic to Orthodox, change the Primary Culture from Lombard to Greek, and will get re-annexed by in 1432. will be released from again on May 29, 1453, only to be re-annexed by again in 1455, losing its cores. Note: Called "principality of achaia" on-file. See also: Athens, Edessa, Tripoli, Latin Empire, Jerusalem, Cyprus, Byzantium, Ottomans History Wikipedia: Principality of Achaea Decisions Lombard Achaea''' (1205-1432):' Form Italian Nation * Requirment(s): ** Does not exist: *** *** *** ** Is not: *** *** *** ** Culture Group is Latin ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Administrative Technology at least 10 ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not at war ** Own core province(s): Zena (101), Milano (104), Modena (106), Verona (108), Mantova (109), Firenze (116), Siena (117), Roma (118), and Ancona (119) * Effect(s): ** If country was part of the HRE (but not elector nor emperor) then: *** Emperor gains "Left Empire" opinion modifier of country ** Government Rank changes to Kingdom ** Country changes to ** Gain a permanent claim on Region(s): Italy ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Roma (118) becomes the capital ** Can embrace Italian Ideas and Traditions Greek Achaea' (1432-1455):' Form Greece * Requirment(s): ** Does not exist: *** *** ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** *** ** Primary Culture is Greek ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Administrative Technology at least 10 ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad nation ** Is not at war ** Own core province(s): Yanya (144), Moreas (145), Atene (146), Nasso (164), and Achaia (1773) * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Government Rank changes to Kingdom ** Gain 1 Base Tax in a randomly owned province ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain a permanent claim on Area(s): Epirus, Central Greece, and Macedonia ** Gain 10 Prestige ** If the capital is not located in the Areas of Central Greece, Epirus or Macedonia then: *** Athenae (146) becomes the capital ** Gain ability to embrace Greek Ideas and Traditions Restore the Byzantine Empire (Greek/Pontic) * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: , , , or ** One of the following must be true: *** Has Greek as the Primary Culture *** Has Pontic as the Primary Culture ** Religion is Orthodox ** Own province(s): Kostantiniyye (151), Edirne (149), Yanya (144), Tirhala (147), Uskub (148), Atene (146), Moreas (145), Achaia (1773), Kocaeli (316), Bursa (317), Smyrna (318), Kozani (1853) and Biga (2369) ** Is not at war ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad nation * Effect(s): ** Kostantiniyye (151) is the Capital *** Gain core ** Country changes to ** Obtain new missions ** Gain a permanent claim on Area(s): Aydin, Ankara, Germiyan, Karaman, Çukurova, Rum, Karadeniz and Dulkadir ** Gain a permanent claim on province(s): Edirne (149), Salonica (147), Macedonia (148), Athens (146), Morea (145), Achea (1773), Crete (163), Naxos (164), Rhodes (320), Trebizon (330), Kaffa (285), Corfu (142), Albania (143), Janina (144), Nis (1765), Bulgaria (150), Burgas (1764), Silistria (159), Kozani (1853), Chios (2125), Theodoro (2608), Plovdiv (2604) and Ayntab (4420) ** Two random owned provinces: *** Requirements: **** Primary Culture is Greek *** Gain 1 Base Tax ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 10 Prestige ** Replace the Mosque Hagia Sophia with original Hagia Sophia ** Change Government Rank to Empire ** Can embrace Byzantine Ideas and Traditions Strategy It is also worth mentioning that '''Achaea' was founded by Italian Crusaders and thus has the primary culture of Lombard. This opens up the ability to form the Italy should Achaea be able to conquer the region. However, immediately after the fall of Byzantium, Achaea will have the Greek culture and the Orthodox religion. This gives Achaea a the ability to form Greece and reform Byzantium if you can manage to defeat the Ottomans and retake Constantinople. Crusader Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** -10.00 Tolerance of Heretics ** -10.00 Tolerance of Heathens * Ambitions: ** +1.00 Yearly Prestige * Ideas: ** Stone Fortresses: *** +50.0% Fort Defense ** Soldiers of God: *** +3.0% Missionary Strength ** Mediterranean Traders: *** +1 Merchants ** Reclaiming the Holy Land: *** -30.0% Core-Creation Cost ** Monastic Orders: *** -30.0% Mercenary Cost ** Pilgrim Fighters: *** +25.0% Manpower Recovery Speed ** Deus Vult: *** Permanent Casus Belli against neighboring heathens and heretics. Category:Countries Category:Eastern Europe countries Category:European countries Category:The Third Crusade Category:Catholic countries Category:Orthodox countries Category:Lombard countries Category:Latin countries Category:Greek countries Category:Hellenic countries Category:Eastern (Tech) Category:Feudal Monarchies Category:Duchy (Rank)